


Proud to be a Loser

by AbsentMindedProfesor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledor knew about the abuse and did nothing, Female Harry Potter, Found Family, Harry Potter gets homeschooled, Harry is part of the losers club, Ilvermorny has homeschool options, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, after she gets saved, the Dursley’s will go to jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentMindedProfesor/pseuds/AbsentMindedProfesor
Summary: Harri Potter is a loser. It’s a good thing that when her uncle is relocated to a small town in Maine called Derry she finds a club for losers like her.





	Proud to be a Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harriet Potter is a Loser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642072) by [trashwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter). 

> This is my first work so let’s see how this goes. 
> 
> This is loosely inspired by “Harriet Potter is a loser” by trashwritter

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four Privet Drive were 100% undeniably perfectly normal. They had the nuclear family with Mr Dursley off at work and Mrs Dursley staying at home and taking care of her precious Dudders, who in their minds was a perfect angel of a boy and could not be any better. 

Little Harri Potter, with her too large clothes and her bruised body knew better. Normal people didn’t lock their niece in a cupboard under the stairs. Normal people didn’t make a little girl start to do the chores around the house to “earn her keep”. Normal people didn’t blame said overworked niece for every little thing that happens, even when she could not possibly be at fault. 

But Harri supposes she’s not normal either. She knew lots of big words that other kids didn’t. She had no friends and spent most of her time hiding away in the library, avoiding the bullies. And the most not normal of all, freaky things happened around her. 

She doesn’t mean to, but when she’s scared or hurt, this feeling bubbles up in her chest and explodes outwards. Almost protecting her in a weird way. And she can’t help it when the small snakes from her aunts garden come to talk to her when she’s weeding the garden. Or when she makes the flowers bloom before her very eyes. 

Or even worse, when Vernon goes to hit her and suddenly he’s stopped by an invisible force that while protecting her now, ultimately makes things worse later. 

Little Harri was excited though, no matter how much she tried not to be. The Dursley’s were moving. All the way to America to a little town called Derry. Harri knew things would probably be the same. She’s nine now and isn’t a stupid baby anymore. She knows the Dursley’s will never not hate her. But the other people at Derry don’t know she’s a freak yet. And Harri can’t help but be excited at the prospect of finally having a chance of making friends that weren’t the snakes from the backyard. 

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable and while the Dursley’s complained about the cost of her plane ticket, Harri knew that Grunnings paid for her small coach seat as is customary when workers are relocated. Harri was forced to carry quite a bit of the luggage they had (even after the airport security gave Vernon and Petunia incredulous looks) and before she knew it she was outside the rather large house. 

Taking everything inside and marveling at the house, Harri couldn’t help but wonder if the cupboard was bigger than the one in the old house. Everything seemed to be bigger here so it stood to reason that the cupboard would be too. As much as she despises her relatives and all they do to her, she can’t help but like small spaces, ironic considering the number of times she’d been locked in the cupboard for weeks with nothing but a five minute break in the morning to pee and a glass of water (if she was lucky). To her, the cupboard was someplace she was safe, considering Vernon, the fat whale he was, could not even fit halfway in and Petunia despising the spiders and dirt under the stairs. It meant she was safe. 

As soon as she could, Harri left the house to explore. Anything to get away from the Dursley’s.  
As she wandered around she came across a small lake with medium sized cliffs that looked to be fun to jump off into the water on a hot summer day. 

As she got closer though, she noticed the quarry wasn’t empty. Four boys were swimming in what appeared to be nothing but their underwear. Stepping back behind a tree, Harri observed them. 

They seemed to be good friends if the air of familiarity was anything to go by. The tallest was a brown haired blue eyed boy who seemed to stutter when he talked. Of course said stutter could be from the curly haired boy with large glasses dunking aforementioned boy into the water with a yelled “sneak attack”. As the boy with glasses tackled the tallest boy, the shortest boy, who had brown hair and brown eyes, was yelling about the possibility of drowning. Watching all this with an amused expression was the fourth boy, a curly haired blond who seemed content to just watch the show. 

Harri wished she was brave enough to go talk to them but she just couldn’t bring herself to move. To initiate a conversation. 

Little did she know that in five minutes she wouldn’t need to.


End file.
